The Chaos
|date release = December 21, 2016 |previous = The Sailor's Tale |next = The Legend of Assassin |tz = N/A |jumps = 0 |falls = 5 or 6, depending on which road you take |teleportations = 0 |u-turns = 0 |teleportation = 0}} * Most people think is the 10th hardest level * However, this level is the 8th hardest level, beating The Football and The Cathedral, but before All About Us, The Sailor's Tale, The Spring Festival, The Chinese Garden, The Faded Original, The Legend of Assassin and The Racing. The reason is extreme quick taps. Soundtrack The original song of this level is a copyrighted music called Guardians, which has been shortened by Cheetah Mobile. The song itself is a remix of Light Year. The BPM is 136 entirely for the song. Difficulty *It may seem easy at the beginning. *The difficulty increases from 60% to 100% because of the narrow path. The cube can fly out to the abyss resulting in you losing the game if you don't tap correctly. *The hardest part in this level is where you have to do a quick-tap back and forth 7 times. *From 42% to 50%, the path is formed just less than 2 seconds from the cube, making prediction of the path quite hard. *There is a lot of lag on older devices, so don't set your quality to ultra to safety reasons. Note for gems Strategy *Listen to the rhythm, especially the beats, bass and orchestra carefully. *The last part of the cave can make you lose if you aren't careful enough. *It is recommended you play this level with utmost concentration. *Sometimes, you don't necessarily have to tap 7 times. It is possible to escape with only 5 or even 3 taps.Also, you can just tap 2 times when you are supposed to tap 4 times. *Use the path to predict your tapping pattern. *Recently with The Racing update guides were added to all levels(Excluding Racing) making this level much easier Glitch The fog glitch. You cannot see clearly if this glitch occurs. Gameplay Trivia * The Chaos is the second level to not feature any nature scenery. * The Chaos consists of only warm colors. * The Chaos could've been inspired by Hell or a distortion world; given the title, choice of music, the way the path forms and the background. * While the level features the 50% marker, 80% marker, and 90% marker, all cannot be seen unless using widescreen. **The 50% marker can be found in rocket line glitch. * The Chaos is the first level without fog. * The Chaos is the first level to have vocal accompaniment in the soundtrack (orchestra). The other levels with the accompaniment are The Cathedral (choir), The Crystal (opera), All About Us (solo singer), The Valentines (solo singer), The West (solo singer), The Hip Hop Evolution (rapping), and The Football (choir). * Appropriately, the Chaos skin goes well with this level. * Some parts of this level's icon have what appears to be placeholder textures. 12-19 Category:Out of map Glitch Category:12-19 Category:Hard levels Category:Levels released in 2016 Category:Redesigned levels